GEWR (1,0)(0,0,0,0,0.02) ALTERNATE!
Slide 1: The things are here from 8e8r and the previous GEWR ! scope="col"|When you die, you get permbanned. Permban list: ! scope="col"| Logarithmic |- | Ban Someone $9 MEDKITS, Y, SLURP JUICE, $8+Slides/Season OBSIDIAN | Shield, Hammer,Sickle,Star,Netherrack,Climate,Enderdragon,Chug Jug,Bite,Police,Camps.ERROR,BUILD,STRATEGY,x,2,5 | Unban Yourself $9,SHARP STUFF,$8+Slides/Season,Bedrock |- | | | |} Slide 2: All Chain Stopper became All List Stopper, and killed all lists, so when you die, nothing happens. Also, donut became empty ! scope="col"|When you die, nothing happens ! scope="col"| Logarithmic |- | $9 MEDKITS, Y, SLURP JUICE, $8+Slides/Season OBSIDIAN | | $9, SHARP STUFF,$8+Slides/Season,Bedrock |- | | | |} Slide 3: The $9s moved to the empty spot, and logarithmic combined it into $1 ! scope="col"|When you die, nothing happens ! scope="col"| Logarithmic |- | MEDKITS, Y, SLURP JUICE, $8+Slides/Season OBSIDIAN | | SHARP STUFF,$8+Slides/Season,Bedrock |- | | | |} Slide 4: Bedrock = Bedrock Edition = Opposite(PC Version) ! scope="col"|When you die, nothing happens ! scope="col"| Logarithmic |- | MEDKITS, Y, SLURP JUICE,$8+Slides/Season, OBSIDIAN | | SHARP STUFF,$8+Slides/Season,Opposite, PC Edition |- | | | |} Slide 5: Title is died. Alter made it so all = die, and All List Stopper killed all {} | class"article-table" |To do forever after 4th one | | | |- | |All List Stopper | | |- |Alter |Highuel | | | | border"0" cellspacing"1" cellpadding"1" style"width:500px;" class"article-table" |- ! scope"col"| | border"0" cellspacing"1" cellpadding"1" style"width:200px;" class"article-table" |$1 | ! scope"col"|When you die, nothing happens ! scope"col"| Logarithmic |- | MEDKITS, Y, SLURP JUICE,$8+Slides/Season, OBSIDIAN | | SHARP STUFF,$8+Slides/Season,Opposite, PC Edition |- | | | | Slide 6: The equations got solved | class"article-table" |To do forever after 4th one | | All List Stopper | | Alter |Highuel | | | | border"0" cellspacing"1" cellpadding"1" style"width:500px;" class"article-table" -. scope"col"| | border"0" cellspacing"1" cellpadding"1" style"width:200px;" class"article-table" |$1 | ! scope"col"|When you die, nothing happens ! scope"col"| Logarithmic MEDKITS, Y, SLURP JUICE,$8+Slides/Season, OBSIDIAN | | SHARP STUFF,$8+Slides/Season,Opposite, PC Edition - | | | Slide 7: To do forever after 4th one made it so the equations get solved forever | class"article-table" |To do forever after 4th oneAll List StopperAlter |Highuel| | border"0" cellspacing"1" cellpadding"1" style"width:500px;" class"article-table" -. scope"col"border"0" cellspacing"1" cellpadding"1" style"width:200px;" class"article-table" |$1 | ! scope"col"|When you die, nothing happens ! scope"col"| Logarithmic MEDKITS, Y, SLURP JUICE,$8+Slides/Season, OBSIDIAN | | SHARP STUFF,$8+Slides/Season,Opposite, PC Edition - | Slide 8: List moved to revive {} Water dir="ltr"Slide 9: 0s and became os to make h2o or water. <>s move {}/Water Slide 10: I got fixed. The background made water lava, which burned some things Lava ir="ltr"{}/Lava Lava ss"article-Lava Lava forever afLava h oneAll StopperAlter |Highuel| | border"" cellspacing"1" cellpadding"1" style"width:500px;" class"article-table" -. scope"col"border"" cellspacing"1" cellpadding"1" style"width:200px;" class"article-table" |$1 | ! sco e"col"|When you die, nothing happens ! sco e"col"| Logarithmic MEDKITS, Y, SLURP JUICE,$8+Slides/Season, OBSIDIAN | | SHARP STUFF,$8+Slides/Season,Opposite, PC Edition - |} Slide 11: All Stopper went back to the slide before the reformatting. It got too messy, so it had to migrate ! scope="col"|When you die, nothing happens ! scope="col"| Logarithmic |- | MEDKITS, Y, SLURP JUICE,$8+Slides/Season, OBSIDIAN | | SHARP STUFF,$8+Slides/Season,Opposite, PC Edition |- | | | |}